Aggiornamento 8
Gli Aggiornamenti sono patch occasionali con aggiunte o rimozioni di contenuti del gioco. I seguenti Update sono della Versione 8 di Warframe. Update 8.3.3 July 9, 2013 Forum Post * Fix for Rhino Roar only lasting for 4 seconds. * Fixed Exterminate missions indicating enemies remaining when none are left. * Updated Snipetron & Snipetron Vandal sound FX * Fix for Volt Speed not making you jog faster Update 8.3.2 July 8, 2013 Forum Post * Fix for Volt's Shock "Power in Use" bug. * Fix for Dojos being unaccessible for new clans. * Fix Rhino Roar effects not appearing on client * Damage modifiers such as armor and headshots no longer unintentionally apply to shields. * No further Informer drones detected! Update 8.3.1 July 5, 2013 Forum Post Additions: *Vulkar Pack is now live! Get your snipin’ on in Grineer Style! *The Grineer Informers have arrived. Take ‘em out all weekend long! Changes: *Mag's Shield Polarize is now percentage-based instead of flat power (10/15/25/50)% *Volt's Overload DPS increased and casting time reduced. *Optimized network code for contact list to better handle large numbers of friends or clan-mates. *Improved handling of online status updates in congested network conditions (often related to contact-list size). *Tweaks to opacity of MiniMap. *Added FX to Rhino Roar. *Sound tweak to Bronco. Fixes: *Fixed for Grandmaster icon showing for all players if you backout of lobby. *Fixed Volt's shield – it now functions as intended which is to allow shots to fire through from Warframes with increased damage. *Fixed a number of general performance issues affecting very large clans. *Fix for cipher being unplayable with controller. *Fix for players being staggered in air, instead they are knocked down. *Various tweaks to Mag’s Pull. *A few sound ambiance tweaks, plus Aklato tweaks. *Fixed rank 0 fusion cores being a defense reward. *Fix for Ember's FX on clients. *Fix for Vauban's Vortex killing friendlies if owner dies and respawns. *Fix for Radial Disarm being able to manipulate the “enemies remaining” in Exterminate missions. *Fix for size inconstancy in Mag’s Bullet Attractor. *Fix for Mag’s Pull not working as intended when client. *Fix for Snow Globe “Power in Use” bug. *Fix for Overload “Power in Use” bug. *Fix for Saryn’s Venom “Power in Use” bug. Update 8.3 July 4, 2013 Forum Post Additions: *Added improved Solar Landmark system for Grandmasters. *Expanded animation library for the Grineer (combat and ambient animations) *MOTD now displayed in halls of the Dojo. *Added support for /invite in chat, and inviting people who aren't on your friends list or in your clan. *Added 2 options for consumable Fireworks items to the Market. *Added Red White & Blue color picker. *Added game invite and add friend options to chat user list context menu. User Found Additions: *Kogake slide attack is now a flying kick, the same one you may have noticed in the Tenno Reinforcement intro video on YouTube. Normal attack also includes an uppercut. *Machete has a new animation. *Void now has some new tile sets, more traps and lasers, also turrets in locker rooms. Changes: *Doubled the length of alerts for rare rewards. *Alert System 2.0 is live *Stalker Bow and Paris 3D draw sounds now have fire rate multiplier. *3D Sounds on Pistols and Sentinel now have proper mix effects. *Improved NPC awareness transfer across host migration. *Revised multiple melee weapon animations. *Improved enemy waypoints on minimap to show true location instead of next closest nav location. *Dojo pieces that are dead ends are marked as such. *Enemies that had had elemental immunities now take regular damage, with multiplied damage for weaknesses (fire and electricity). *Updated Warframe abilities to use energy color selected by player. **including Vauban's grenades, Loki's decoy, Ash Smoke Screen smoke, will have your energy color. *Grineer now play animation while activating security system, allowing slightly more time to interrupt. *Improved anti-cheat detection. *Replaced all known Corpus consoles with Grineer consoles in Grineer levels. *Made session join failures able to identify when the failure was because the session is full; hopefuly this will make losing a void key join race a little less magical. *Added missing sounds from Prime melee weapons (swoosh!). *Only enemies that see the player will activate panic buttons, preventing enemies in other zones hitting activating the alarms. *Reduced particle systems on some fog that were causing performance issues on low-end machines. *EDIT @ 8:24 PM Prova Weapon model updated. Warframe Buffs: *Mag: forum link **Mag: Pull- Changed to pull all targets in front of the player. **Mag: Shield Polarize - Now radial instead of single target. Radial damage around enemy targets that suffer shield drain. **Mag: Bullet Attractor - Bullet attractors now become volatile when target dies before attractor is finished, these cause radial damage around the dead target.(needs more visual polish) *Rhino: forum link **Rhino: Iron Skin - 400,600,800,1200 damage caps. Removed timer. **Rhino Roar: NEW POWER: Radial damage buff for all players within range (10%,15%,25%,50%) **Rhino: Rhino Stomp - Rolled Radial blast and Rhino Stomp together. Rhino Stomp now does damage to enemies(150,300,500,700) *Volt: forum link **Volt: Speed: Now a radial group buff, All Tenno in a radius around the caster will get a speed and melee weapon speed increase (speed, range, duration all increase with fusion level). Range (15,20,22,25) Speed (10%,15%,25%,50%) Duration (5,6,8,10). **Overload: Higher damage output during entire animation. **Shock: Has proper chaining, fusion now increases the number of chains and the radius it looks for further chaining targets. User Found Changes: *Sound changes: Gorgon, Lato, Aklato, Strun, Viper, Twin Viper, Snipetron, Bronco, Dual Bronco, Furis, Afuris, Latron Prime. Melee Charge attack seems to have a slightly different sound effect. *Ash's invisibility (Smoke Screen) will not render Ash completely invisible anymore, just like Loki's Invisibility. Ash will now have a white, ghostly model during cloak (color may also be affected by your energy color). This may affect its usefulness during duel. *You can now kneel and chill in dojo LOL. Also some minor color changes. *Railgun Moas will now knock you down instead of stagger you. *Infested Runners can knock you down when close enough while exploding, and stagger when they explode farther away. Fixes: *Fixed Defense Missions awarding level 0 Fusion Cores *Fixed Endless Defense missions that could be ended immediately upon host migration. *Fixed AI pathfinding reported in Grineer Boss room. *Fixed areas in Grineer maps that players could wall run out of the level. *Fixed edge case issue where objective marker would not clear upon completing Capture objective. *Fixed issue where some AI types could not be executed with stealth kills. *Fixed stealth attacks on Infested Chargers that failed to bring out melee weapon. *Fixed stealth attack kills not counting towards mission kill stats. *Fixed loot crate positions in Corpus Outpost hanger that were inside the floor. *Fixed loss of functionality when loading mods if user has significant amount in inventory. *Fixed missing sound effects for Fang and Ether Daggers slide attack. *Fixed all projectiles to accept energy color selection. *Fixed lag and FX issues when shooting through Volt’s shield. *Fixed Ember’s World on Fire ability not showing effects on enemies. *Fixed missing Loc strings observed in Orokin missions. *Fixed missing ragdoll events on Infested death animations. *Fixed missing Cronus charge attack sound. *Fixed idle animations that would move the player slightly when no weapons are equipped (Dojo). *Fixed mis-aligned muzzle flash on Burston weapon. *Fixed instances of inactive Corpus AI when spawned on centre platform of Outpost Defense. *Fixed some Defense text strings that would appear to clients in host’s language. *Fixed various Warframe abilities that were not working on Cryopod/Core. *Fixed issue where pending recipe list was falsely reporting to be empty. *Fixed various reported graphics clipping and z-fighting issues. *Fixed Vortex instantly killing enemies in certain cases. *Fixed ragdolls being destroyed when held in a Vortex for too long (more than 15 seconds). *Fixed various lightmap and z-fighting issues in reported levels. *Fixed issue where game invites would not be ignored from ignored users. *Fixed Orokin traps causing shockwave will cause screen blur throughout the whole level. *Fixed a Corpus extraction level that allowed users to climb out of it. *Fixed Ash’s Smoke Screen where he’d hold both melee and primary weapon. *Fixed Kogake charge attack from damaging Sentinels. *Fixed various reported collision and clipping issues across all maps. *Fixed some edge cases where melee strikes would attack with primary weapon. *Fixed melee action being temporarily blocked after completing a slide attack with Dual Zorens. *Fixed some missions may be completed by simply walking into the extraction. *Fixed mantling not always working when there are some obstructions above the player. *Fixed issue where doors remain locked after lockdown is cleared. *Fixed Phorid not attacking crouched players. *Fixed Orokin laser trap cooldown UI timer not showing on clients. *Fixed various map holes and clipping issues based on user reports. *Fixed issue where Rescue Agents and nearby AI would pause if player ran two rooms ahead. *Fixed progression stopper where secondary capture mission target did not appear. *Fixed an issue where Trinity could get sliced in half or ragdoll when her link target was meant to receive such an injury. *Fixed rescue room triggers to only enable when the objective is active to prevent bugs when it's a secondary objective. *Fixed enemies springing to their feet immediately after surviving Mag's Crush ability. *Fixed some animation blending issues when carrying Datamass. *Fixed some common trouble spots where Datamass could get stuck and be unreachable. *Fixed issue where Corpus elevator could occasionally change direction before reaching the top. *Fixed Ember’s World on Fire ability from targeting inactive turrets. *Fixed multiple issues with Mag Bullet Attractor ability (FX on host/client, unintended projectile weapon behaviour, Glaive was not working with this ability). *Fixed Hammer Boss phases breaking after Frost’s Avalanche ability. *Fixed issue where a primary or secondary Spy objective would require 0 terminals. *Fixed multiple reported crash issues. Hot-Hotfix @ 9:05 PM EDT *Fixed 'Power In Use' bug when using Frost's Avalanche *Fixed missing animation with Volt's Overload. *Fixed Matchmaking region resetting on Login. *Fixed 'square' light artifact around dynamic lights (most noticable in cave tilesets). *Returned Infested pack to the store after accidentally removing it. Note: Start Chart connections have changed in this Update in prep for rolling out the upcoming reworked UI. Update 8.2.1 July 3, 2013 Forum Post Just a small hotfix this afternoon... enjoy the livestream! * fixed gameplay crash when joining a mission in progress Update 8.2 June 28, 2013 Forum Post "Tenno Reinforcement" Additions: Tenno Reinforcement! * The Kogake are coverings for your hands and feet which will allow you to engage in hand-to-hand combat. Get up close and personal with these combat wraps and strike down your enemies! * Love the Kogake? Join our Kogake Kills contest! The 5 Best Kogake Kills win 1000 Platinum: link * Want to walk like an Infested? Check out the latest Infested Color Palette! * Green with envy over the Grineer? Curious about your nemesis’ arsenal? Try out some Grineer weapons as an alternative to your Tenno starting gear! * Added a “recruitment” channel to Global Chat! Changes: * Changes to Streamline Mod: cost reduction is now linear. (further explanation: link) * Changes to Scythe hit detection: adjusted timing of first swing, and added appropriate damage once swing is over (people were being murdered long after the Scythe was no longer swinging). * Lato now has queued fire, and is set up like other semi-auto weapons. * Fusion Moa hitbox has been adjusted to be larger. * Changes to IRC commands to be case insensitive and reject unknown commands to avoid embarrassing chat attempts. Edit: * Updated Prova waiting on further positive reports beyond an updated icon. Results of reports: icon has been updated, rest remains to be added. Fixes: * Fix for Team Heal not healing the team. * Fixing Warframe abilities not notifying in-mission challenges for clients. * Several Fixes for “In Air” bug when trying to cast certain powers. * Fix for Trinity’s Well of Life and Energy Vampire being considered “in use” even on dead targets. * Fix for Vauban’s abilities not working if thrown on Orokin ice trap. * Fixed Fusion Moa’s from launching themselves into low-earth orbit. * Fix for Vauban’s Tesla not activating if tossed onto a Grineer Shield Lancer’s shield. * Fixed Torid gas clouds not receiving damage buffs from mods. * Fixed shockwave orbs not hitting the player at certain angles. * Fixed Acrid’s DOT not always working on client. * Fixed ammo not being consumed on some weapons when shooting Nyx’s absorb. * Fixed UI issues when resizing window when mod screen is open. * Fixes for Infested “arm” attacks behaving poorly after death. * Fix for Wyrm’s crowd dispersion not being able to stun certain enemy types. * Fix for Wyrm’s crowd dispersion not stunning certain enemies during attack sequences. * Fixed range damage issues with Wyrm’s crowd dispersion. * Adjusted crowd dispersion FX to better match damage radius. * Fix for bosses not dropping resources on clients if they’re killed by the host with a projectile weapon. * Fix for melee weapon not being usable after host migration. * Fix for jump attack now setting velocity Update 8.1.7 June 26, 2013 Forum Post "Chat Optimizations And More!" Small and powerful! * Huge optimizations to chat UI performance. * Added workarounds for 10054 and 10060 connection failures. * Fixed online missions becoming locked after host migration occurs. Players can now join provided that the objective has not yet been completed. * Fixed another case of "power in use" occurring when using Bladestorm. Update 8.1.6 June 24, 2013 Forum Post A small batch! * Weekend Dethcube bundle deal is now over. * Fixed crash when upgrading mod just as mission starts. * Fixed rare hang that could occur when joining alert missions. * Added better back-end diagnostics for chat server connection issues. Update 8.1.5 June 21, 2013 Forum Post Some fixes! * Fixed AI spawning issues in the Grineer Galleon defense level. * Increased napalm damage resistance for the Artifact Pod. * Added a new Dethcube bundle to the Market! Pew pew pew! Edit: * Removed Crawler type enemies from Artifact Defense missions. Update 8.1.4 June 21, 2013 Forum Post A tiny hotfix in prep for the Weekend! Fixes: * Polish for the Weekend Event. * Improved diagnostic report generated by crash reporter. * Improved font legibility. Update 8.1.3 June 19, 2013 Forum Post Changes: * Removed Slide Cooldown * Updated Sound FX for reloading a Sicarus * Added visual indicator to Ogris and Lanka when they are ready to fire * Added Sound FX for Wyrm Sentinel’s Crowd Control ability * Reworked some of the pit traps in the Loot Rooms found in Orokin Void levels * Updated Visual FX on Ember’s Overheat ability * Updated Visual FX on Trinity’s Link and Energy Vampire abilities * Updated Visual FX on Ash’s Smoke Screen ability * Tuned difficulty for Mastery Challenges for Ranks 4+ to be more balanced for a wider range of weapons * Sentinels will now be revived at the end of a dueling round Fixes: * Fixed an issue causing players to not acquire Pickups when rolling, sliding or using a power through them * Fixed crash that could occur when using Vortex * Fixed shields not replenishing if damaged while using Nyx's Absorb * Fixed missing Charge-up Sound FX on various swords * Fixed dead ends appearing in Dojo at the point where two rooms perfectly connect * Fixed some collision and AI navigation issues in Corpus Defense missions * Fixed an issue causing enemies to continue spawning in an Extermination mission, after the count had reached zero * Fixed an issue with Saryn’s Poison ability, so that the globes now replicate correctly for clients * Fixed Hornet Strike not affecting DOT from the Acrid * Fixed an issue causing some traps in the Orokin Void levels to not take any damage from certain weapons * Fixed an issue causing players to be left in an unresponsive, black screen state when a duel round completes Update 8.1.2 June 13, 2013 Forum Post *Fixed Banshee Sonar "power in use" issue *Fixed Infested bosses disappearing after being damaged by Kestrel *Added Mobile Defense missions to alerts *Fixed Tower Exterminate keys sometimes resulting in Raid missions *Fixed elevator direction being reversed in clan Dojo builder UI *Fixed elevator textures in Dojo *Fixed elemental effects not outlining Dual Cleavers properly *Fixed Acrid darts not disappearing *Updated Bo unequip sound *Fixed Polearm not collapsing after performing a jumping melee attack *Improved collision detection on Polearm attacks *Fixed Polearm sometimes appearing blurry after attacking *Fixed Sentinels missing muzzle flash when attacking *Fixed Ignis and Flux Rifle showing a clip size of 1.$ in the arsenal *Fixed incorrect tooltip description for Snow Globe *Fixed sign-in reward UI showing 1 star when awarding coupon (consecutive sign-in count wasn’t actually affected) *Fixed gameplay crashes Update 8.1.1 June 10, 2013 Forum Post * fixed issues with Ash's Bladestorm on client * fixed elemental visual FX not applying to polearm correctly * fixed fire visual FX missing from levels * fixed missing textures and floor in Mars - War and other Grineer Cave levels * highlight effect for Mod pickups will remain until all players have acquired the Mod * fixed cases where players could fall through elevator floor when jumping & meleeing * fixed rare DirectX crash when switching between windowed & fullscreen mode * fixed NPCs jumping down through terrain in Outpost Defense level Update 8.1.0 June 7, 2013 Forum Post Additions * Tenno reinforcements: POLEARM AND BOOMERANG! Kestrel and Orthos. The Orthos is a double bladed polearm, a first of its kind for the Tenno. The Kestrel is a deadly Boomerang, a heavy throwing weapon that can knock down enemies at a distance. * Toggle Sprint now an option in UI Settings * Aim Assist for controllers is now a toggle option. * Added Clan “Message of the Day” feature. People with Ruler or higher privileges in clans can add a MOTD by using this command “/motd” in their clan chat channel . * Mantle Animations added, get ready to front flip like Frost in the latest trailer! * Machete and Prova Prod now share a new animation set. (Prova Prod is coming!) * Kunai sheaths can now be colour customized. Changes * Defense mission reward tables have been reviewed and changed. Reward tables are now split between factions. Fusion cores have now been added to the drop tables. * Increase max length of Flux Rifle Beam. * Added gibbing polish to enemies that are killed by doors. * Added confirmation messages to UI when performing Clan Actions (promotions, etc.). * Various Sound improvements to weapons with this Hotfix! * Tesla Coils on characters will now have fewer FX. Fixes * Fixed crates being in defense mission dead zone (https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/59740-defense-mission-deadzone-please-read/) * Fixed bug where Arrows would float in game. * Fixed issue where using Mags Crush on Moas would cause them to “die” twice. * Fix for Ammo pack beacon remaining in game after ammo is picked up. * Improvements to Galleon Wall Running in certain connectors . * Fix for sprint preventing certain weapons functions (sprint and aim works, sprint and shoot cancels run). * Fix client issue with Blade Storm: wasn’t properly creating teleport effects. * Fixed various collision issues affecting AI enemies and players in the Orokin Void levels. * Fixed arm fins on Excalibur and Excalibur Prime clipping through the arm when using iron sights. * Fix for Grineer bombard rockets being collidable after explosion * Fix for triggered pressure plates being host only in Orokin Void. * Fix for lighting issues in certain levels. * Fix for Capture Target being dissolved by acrid, becoming un-capturable. * Fix for Nyx absorb being interrupted by Nauseous crawlers. * Fix for Volt getting up from bleedout when speed ends. * Fix for Kunai not operating as a silent weapon. * Fixed kills not being counted by Rhino’s Charge and Stomp. * Fixed player being held in air when pulled by Grineer Scorpion on different elevation Update 8.0.7.1 June 7, 2013 Forum Post * Fixed issues with Decoy’s ability to distract enemies. The current design is that the AI will give up trying to kill a decoy they cannot reach or damage. * Fix for reticule not being in center of screen. * Reposition for reload animations. This is related to the Reticule. Sorry for any confusion! * Fix for clients not seeing Banshee’s silence. * Increased the damage on Dera Energy Rifle. * Increased fire distance on the Flux Rifle. * Reduced fieldron cost for Lanka Rifle. * Fixed issues where Void Key missions were unjoinable by invite. Update 8.0.7 June 6, 2013 Forum Post * Fix for Jackal falling through floor. We have removed the portal-creating escape methods from his arsenal. * Fixes for reloads repeating at low framerates (this should help with Kunai). * Coupons have returned to the login-reward pool! They are for use on the www.warframe.com/buyplatinum for discounts! * Fix for Kunai sound FX. * Game now indicates when a game invite was successfully sent. * Fix for getting stuck in a sprinting state after sliding. * Fix for matchmaking options when joining a Void Key Lobby. * Fix for objective markers not disappearing after completing capture objective. * Fix for Lotus not talking in languages other than English. Rephrase: If you run game in language other than "English", Lotus would not speak her lines (these lines were still English). * Fix for Nyx Power in Use bug (maybe time for a Livestream rematch!). * Fix Ember's Overheat ability preventing all damage/healing when damaged when upgraded and mixed with upgraded Focus mod. * Fixed Banshee’s Silence ability not affecting enemies. * Improved aiming reticule visibility. * Fixed Torid rockets detonating immediately after firing. Additional fixes: * Fix for Ogris and Multishot damaging player. Update 8.0.6.1 May 31, 2013 Forum Post * Fix for Rhino Stomp. * Potential fix for Kunai reload. * Fix for not being able to claim sentinel in Marketplace * Optional Reset enabled. Update 8.0.6 May 31, 2013 Forum Post Additions *Added a chance to win discounts on Website Platinum Bundles to the daily login rewards! Reverted until further notice! Changes *Couches have been repossessed from all Tenno Dojos. The Tenno told us “these aren’t ninja enough”, so we are working to decorate appropriately in future *Dojo room capacity upped to 64 *Users who made their Warframe accounts on the www.warframe.com website can now use their Steam Wallet on the Buy Platinum page as a payment option, instead of being limited to Ultimate Pay This Change has also been reverted until further notice. A few web changes need some fixin'. Sit tight, it´ll come! *The Optional Reset is now live again. The team has come up with the following: IF you now contribute to Dojo, you Forfeit Optional Reset. Prompts will inform you of this as you play the game Fixes *Fixed bug where reload completion circle stays on screen after duel ends. *Fixed reloading and charging being cancelled by sprinting on charged weapons. *Fixed round music playing after dueling player has disconnected. *Fixed Vauban’s Tesla traps not appearing on clients that join after thrown. *Fixed Forma Blueprint icon to match up with Forma icon. *Various improvements to member list population on Chat Window. *Fix occurrences of the Ballista stomp hitting the player twice. *Fixed infested leapers not being affected by Vauban’s bounce while leaping in air. *Fixed issues with dueling where players could be teleported or break barrier into arena. *Fixed Forma not being obtained by user as reward in alert missions. *Fixed Rage mod not having a polarity. *Added contribution filtering for tech projects to prevent over contribution. *Fix Ash and Loki teleport in duels, no longer target spectators. *Fixed Grineer Scorpion not working on client. *Fixed damage inconsistency with Orokin traps on host/client. *Fixed crash when host migration occurs while capture victim is downed. *Fix for Corpus melee enemies not attacking defense target. *Fixed Vortex functionality causing issues with other abilities (namely bounce). Update 8.0.5.1 May 29, 2013 Forum Post "Its getting Hot(Fix) in here!" * Volt in Void Missions fixed. * Broken Textures in missions fixed. * Removed Placeholder text strings. * Ran Script to fix up accounts affected by Void Key Pack changes. Update 8.0.5 May 29, 2013 Forum Post "Its getting Hot(Fix) in here!" *Fixed Sonic Boom damage on client *Fixed Ash Shuriken and Nyx Psychic Bolts not functioning correctly on clients *Fixed exploit where an Orokin Void mission could be started without the host directly using a Void Key *Fixed dueling in Dojo breaking after a host migration occurs *Fixed clients not connecting to new host when host migration occurs in Dojo *Fixed not being able to sell Blueprints received from Orokin Void missions *Void Key packs are now guaranteed to include one rare key *Increased drop rate of Reaper Blade and Latron Prime Receiver to "Common" for Void Level "III" Missions *Sentinel buffs: improved firing accuracy, plus extended attack range for Warrior and Revenge to 15m *Decreased volume on DethCube firing effects *Launcher improvements: Added a new content download system and verification tool. You can trigger a verification scan from the launcher settings to repair corrupted files in place without having to re-download the entire game. Content updates are now even more rigorously checked for corruption and the launcher now includes download statistics for the content update phase. *Added note regarding Orokin Void blueprint drop rates. Update 8.0.4 May 24, 2013 Forum Post "Hit Me With Your Best Hot(Fix)" *Added confirmation when quitting or leaving Clans. *Option added for larger font size in chat window. *Only members with forged dojo keys can contibute to Dojos. *Critical chances on bows have been fixed, (10% for normal, 20% for charged). *Vauban powers now working as intended. A bug prevented the physics of most skills to work properly. *Fix for Level 1 enemies appearing in difficult missions in The Void. *Fix for Reaper Handle drop rate being too high. *Fixes for various Blueprints not being saved to inventory, including Reaper. *Flame Lancer and Shotgun Grineer improvements. They will no longer shoot at targets out of range. *Fixed objective not disappearing for clients on Orokin Levels. *Fixed issue where Players would get stuck in the Dojo GreatHall *Fixed issue where destruction of Dojo Elements not working as intended. *Fixed issue where permissions for Dojo Roles not working as intended. *Improved communication cues for Speed Runs in The Void. *Fix for game invites between Clan members who aren't on Friends list. *Fixed issues with beam being visible for too long on certain beam weapons. *Fix for UI Synchronization when other players did contributions to rooms you were simultaneously contributing to. *Fix for fire effects now showing up on clients until shields are down. *Fix for Grineer Lancers not shield-bashing. *Fix for Grineer Scoprion Rope remaining out when she is killed during pull action. *Lech Kril no longer burns himself with Fire... what a Pyro! *Various Crash fixes. Update 8.0.3 May 24, 2013 Forum Post "Some Like It Hotter!" *Fixed Nyx Absorb not working, resulting in "Power in Use" bug. *Fixed remaining levels that resulted in Critical failures, sending users into emptiness. *Snowglobe bug fixed. *Fixed issue where end-of-mission rewards were not being saved (namely in The Void). *Fixed issue where Login Rewards (including Forma) were not being obtained. *Fixed issue where Foundry would break after receiving certain drops. *Fixed Ash Chassis tag appearing on incorrect items. Update 8.0.2 May 24, 2013 Forum Post "Comin In' Hot!" *Frost Powers not working *Latron Prime recipes reading "Ash Chassis" requirement *General bugs with "Ash Chassis" appearing where not intended *Void Key pack giving 3 out of 5 keys (ALL people with this should make support.warframe.com tickets) *Dojo Permissions not working as intended. *Can no longer sell Clan Key Blueprint *Improvement to Critical Mission bug where levels would send users into emptiness and death. More progress coming soon. Update 8.0 May 23, 2013 Forum Post Rise of the Warlords ADDITIONS: Grineer Galleon (NEW LOCATION SET!) *At last we can reveal the Grineer ships! *Explore vast, rusted chambers evocative of an amazing space-submarine vibe that exudes the gritty bulk of the Grineer Army! *The Grineer ships come with new vicious enemies, hell-bent on dismembering any Tenno intruders. *Lieutenant Lech Kril has been training and this already formidable Grineer boss has new tricks up his sleeve. Orokin Void (NEW SECRET LOCATION SET!) *An exciting new tile-set hidden within a dimensional fold! *Players can buy or loot Void Keys to open up exciting loot runs in the Ancient Orokin Towers. *Explore the hidden fortresses of the Ancient Orokin race! *But beware, these are dangerous places, fraught with traps and guarded by the corrupted remains of past-raiders! DOJO BUILDING (ALPHA) *Brand new tile set with Tenno architecture & design *New set of possibilities for user-created levels begins with our Dojo Building (Alpha). *Clan members contribute resources to fund construction projects to build their Clan Dojo. *Architects have total control of the layout, selecting hallways, junctions and special rooms to build. *Clan members 'vote with their resources', funding the construction to completion. **Note: Expect a few bumps as this is an ambitious new feature for Warframe: player-created levels! We will be working hard to smooth out the kinks and pave the way for amazing player-built future of Warframe! *The Dojo can be accessed by joining or creating a clan. Doing this automatically puts a Clan Key blueprint in your inventory to craft. DOJO RESEARCH (ALPHA) *Clans can build Dojo rooms that open up Technology Research options... *This gives your clan access to an array of deadly new weapons only accessible through the research system. *Clan members collect research samples and pool resources to fund advanced new weaponry projects. *Upon completion, members have access to Blueprints allowing them to build never-seen-before weaponry in their Foundry! DUELING (ALPHA) *Clans can build special dueling rooms to challenge your Clan members to friendly duels! *Clan members can watch the action and cry foul... our small dueling team is eager for feedback and have been careful to balance dueling in a way that only affects the Duels. POLARIZE WEAPON SYSTEM! *Got your gear to level 30? Prepare to Polarize! *With the newly discovered “Forma”, you can now add or swap a Polarity value on your gear every time you reach level 30. *Forma can be purchased or found through Daily Login Rewards, Alerts, or possible Missions rewards for completing missions in The Orokin Void. HUD IMPROVEMENTS! (Key Commands) *Viewing your party’s stats is now a Toggle option instead of Hold key! *Want to take some fancy screenshots... WITHOUT the HUD? Now you can! WHAT IS Stalker? *We don’t know... but we’ve heard killing him can garner quite the reward... NEW WEAPONS & GEAR! *20+ new weapons added in this update! *Tenno crafted Kunai (throwing daggers) available in the market for a silent weapon option in your pistol slot. *New Grineer weapons added to the Market including the Machete, Dual Cleavers, and the lethal Vulkar sniper rifle. *By popular demand the Market also now has a single-handed Ether Sword, and Dual Broncos for sale. *As mentioned above, Clan Research brings 9 exciting new player weapons to Warframe, but you need to build your Research facilities to discover them! *Energy weapons, Biological Toxins and high-impact explosives are waiting to be uncovered. *In addition to these weapons, there are 5 rare weapons to chase in special drops. Who will discover them first? *New Sentinel Pet available in the Marketplace...the infamous Dethcube! *Looking for blueprint components to build your Frost Prime? Seek out the Orokin Towers in the Void! BRAND NEW MODS!'' *Sanctuary - Creates a shield around the player when they are reviving fallen allies. *Reach - Extends melee reach by % *Master Thief - % chance to unlock locked lockers. *Insulation - Reduces effect of environment ice on shields. *Rage - Damage done to your health is added to your energy. *Melee Channel - Any energy you expend in casting is added to your next melee strike. *Acrobat - Reduces stamina cost on wallruns! *Hawk Eye - Pistol zoom *Eagle Eye - Rifle zoom '''CHANGES: *Ambient FX for Vauban's Tesla ability have been toned down *Infested enemy types now play reaction to Banshee Soundquake. *Rhino’s Iron Skin ability once again gives push immunity. *Rhino’s Iron Skin damage absorption values capped: but up to a damage (d) cap of: 200 d, 400 d, 600 d, and 800 d based on mod rank. *Rhino’s Iron Skin ability draws Aggro from enemies. *Alloy Plate Drop Rates have increased and been added as a resource to Pluto *Recipes for crafting weapons have been adjusted to a lower resource requirement. *Ash's Shuriken improvements added: it now seeks targets and multiple projectiles added at higher ranks. FIXES: *Fixed issue where Vauban's Bounce ability could be used to chain-incapacitate humanoid enemies during their recovery state. *Fixed issue where some Warframe powers would be available even if you didn't have the mod equipped. *Fixed misnamed Ash Systems Blueprints. *Fixed some animation event and damage deformer related crashes *Fixed bug with Extermination Missions not being able to be completed. *Fix for fused ability mod, it now properly and consistently increases power. Additional Information: *"WHERE IS TRADING?" It is still being worked on, not ready for deployment yet. *Team standing by for bug reports! Categoria:Aggiornamento 8 Categoria:Aggiornamenti